customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starscream7/Storyline Updates
Hello, everyone! It's been quite a long time (it might be over a half a year at this point - but I'm looking at recent contributions for it, so I could be wrong, kinda-sorta wrong) since I have updated my storyline, and seeing that everyone on here has one, then it's come time that I should definitely begin wiping the dust off it and writing it again. In that case, I have been looking more and more into The Vengeance Attack, as well as Blades, for those of you who have been wondering. I have updates on both stories, although I am going to be focusing on TVA for now. Honestly, here's the idea: I have been putting storyline ideas together for the past couple of months, as I have been hoping to increase the structure of TVA's plot. If I had kept writing the story without taking such a break, then I probably would've written a plotless, hollow, boring, blow-everything-up-Transformers-style story that would have looked utterly horrible. In fact, I probably would have completely destroyed my chances of writing a storyline on here, aside from Blades, which will most likely not connect with the events of TVA. Anyway, I have begun building up where the story will go next. Here is an idea of the plot that I am putting together: After the destruction of the Hero Factory Prison Center, thousands of Villains converge on Makuhero City. The Villains isolate the city from everyone else, as they spread chaos and destruction throughout it in a calculated effort to destroy it from within. The Hero Factory is left to save the city, although with the Villains out to recreate it into a corrupt domain of carnage, they are met with the task of spreading hope toward the city's civillians, while trying to wipe out the Villains entirely. Through all the conflict, will they succeed? '' It's similar to the older synopsis, with a couple changes, and it may not have as much plot driven into it, either. But I can assure everyone that the story will be much more powerful then what it would be. So hopefully, we can anticipate its revival within the next month or so. Now, a quick and short announcement for Blades. After seeing the Brain Attack episode, I ricocheted with excitement alongside many other people (I think, I'm not positive, I'm sorta-kinda guessing ... aw, what the heck, I think we all did) when the a JAWS-like poster featuring Jawblade was revealed in various scenes. Well, after the JAWS-like movie in the scene was dubbed "JAWSBLADE" by someone (it might have been Oonie, I think it was, I could be wrong, if I'm right, thank you ... geez, I can't make up my mind on anything today!), I have decided that it would be a neat idea to change the title of Blades to either Jawsblade or Jawblade. I thought it would be an interesting thing to do, as I may be among many other people who are eager to see such a film titled "JAWSBLADE." Well, we'll have a story by its title, at least. Maybe someone will make a stop-motion movie about it at one point ... ... ... No, I'm serious - someone needs to do that at one point. :P Now, here's two quick and simple polls: Do you like the idea of retitling the story? Yes No Which title would you like? Jawsblade Jawblade But that's all for now, everyone. Hopefully, you voted in the poll, and aside from that ... that's it. TVA should be back in action within the next month or so. Feel free to comment below on anything whatsoever ... questions, comments, ideas, issues, anything. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7''']] 00:57, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:User:Starscream7